The joining
by Gumbo
Summary: Not very good. This is what happenes when your bored after about 5 cans of coke.


The Joining, by loki   
Part of a series 

Rachel.   
My name is Rachel. I was at school. Cassie was next to me. Compered   
to the yeerk pool I guess you could say school is heaven. Thats what   
cassie or Jake would say. But no me. I guess I'm smart, and a dont really   
hate school. But today was a glourios day. Bright blue sky, a few puffy   
clouds, and a was stuck in school. The bell rang and a slipped into   
home room with Cassie. I noticed there was a new girl. She was staring   
bordly at the bored, by the look on her face I guessed she had an   
attitude. She had blue jeans, a white small white t-shirt (which suited her perfectly,)   
and her blonde hair was tied into tiny plats. She looked cool.   
Our home room teacher came in and marked the role. I   
discovered the new girls name was Kerry. I wondered if she was a controler. 

Tobias.   
I was flying around, minding my own bussiness. In my own territory,   
when a bald headed eagle swooped out of no where and gave me a heart   
attack. Ahhhhhhhhhh! > I cried, relax its me Rachel, we got a meeting. >   
geez, > I grumbled, I wont be able to come if you give me a duel heart   
attack. > Rachel laughed. I followed her to the barn. I landed inside, Rachel   
demorphed. I didnt. Whats up? > I asked. "Oh nothing," said Jake,   
"just a check up." I nodded, which for a hawk aint easy. Cassie was   
trying to give a mole a pill. She paused and said, "did anyone see the new   
girl today. Rachel nodded, Marco perked up. "New girl?" he asked. Rachel   
rolled her eyes. I almost bumped into a young human female today   
in the woods, > spoke up Ax. Jake looked up, "Why didnt you see, or atleast   
hear her?" He demanded. Ax shrugged, she was very quit. > He protested.   
Jake shook his head. "Cassie, time to come in!" Cassies mother called,   
we said good bye and then left. 

Kerry.   
Moveing sux. But like dad said, I had to leave it all behind. But   
I still missed dylan. And I missed Cara, althoughI would never see   
her again. A took a walk in the woods. Geez this town was boring. Then   
again, for the first time in a long time I felt safe. I heard   
something in the bushes. My experiance told me to be quit. I knelt in the   
bushes and and watched as a tan blue deer thingy came into view. It was   
like a dream.The it turned and arutibly walked of. I shook my head. The   
doctors didnt meantion any side affects did they? I rushed off. 

Ax   
The very next day Price Jake called another meeting. Cassies   
parents where in the barn so we went to the woods. "Whats up this time?"   
Asked Marco. Price Jake grinned and shrugged. "I just wanted to drag you   
all up again." I looked at Rachel She was seething. Little did we know,   
this was one very important meeting. 

Kerry.   
I headed back to the place where I saw the the alien thingy. I dont   
know why. I guess since I moved here I'v been craveig exitment. I was   
almost there when I stopped. I realized how stupid this was. As if the   
alien was going to be there again. I sat on the grass and thought. I dont   
know how long I sat there for. But after a while I heard voices. I sat   
absolutly still. The voices came closer. Until they were right   
behind me. I could hear there footsteps now. I heard them come out into   
the medow. Right behind me. They stoped talking. I turned around and   
tried to stop from screaming. 

Marco.   
We entered the medow. Ax couldn hear anyone so we didnt worry. We   
didnt even send Tobias out. We entered the medow. There was a girl   
sitting there with her back faced to us. We frozed, mabye she was deaf, or   
blind. No such luck. She slowly turned around. No one said   
anything. The girl raised an eye brow, "Ummm hi." She said. If anyone was   
listning they would have thought the girl had bumped into some friends. But   
her face was pale and her eyes were open wide. I looked at Jake. He was   
looking at me. So were the others. I realized they wanted me to say   
something. "Nice day for a walk." I said lamely. They girl looked   
at me like I was nuts or something. "Ok then," she said, "bye." She stood   
up and camely walked of. You had to give the girl credit. Most people   
would have ran screaming. "Were in trouble." Said Cassie. 

Jake.   
we meet in Cassies barn the next day. "This is bad." Said Marco.   
"No duh." Cried Rachel. I sighed, "does anyone know who this girl is?"   
Cassie nodded, "she's in our home room." She said jerked her head   
towards Rachel. Whats her name? > Asked Tobias, "Kerry," replied   
Rachel, "She dosnt have all that bad taste." She couldnt help adding.   
"Marco groaned af rolled his eyes. "Get her to meet us here tomorrow after   
school ok?" I asked, Rachel and Cassie nodded. 

Cassie.   
We found Keery in the library at lunch. She was a reading a book on   
green-peace which I have read many times. "Ummm hi," said Rachel.   
Kerry turned around. "Oh hi," she said plesantly. "I saw you yesterday   
didnt I?" How could she be so calm??? "Yeah," said Rachel. "Lokk about   
that," Rachel paused, "well ummmm, we need to talk to you about that." she   
said finnaly. I nodded in agrement. Kerry laughed, "figured you would."   
She said with total confidence. "Well ummm meet us outside after school   
ok?" Rachel was nervous. I dont know why. "Yeah ok." Said Kerry. 

Kerry.   
I was pretty nervous. What if the same thing happened like with   
Cara when I hooked up with these guys. I was more nervous about that   
than the fact that they hung out with aliens. But what happened wit Cara was a   
one off. It wouldnt happen again would it? I really hoped not. I saw   
Cassie and Rachel head over. They had two guys that I didnt know with   
them. Seeing the guys reminded me of Dylan. Geez I missed him. The group   
reached   
me. "Come with us." One said. 

Two weeks later.   
Jake. Kerry joined. There was nothing else we could do, just hope that   
she dosnt turn out like David. She got a cheetah morph, a golden eagle   
morh, some bug morphs, a dolphin morph and a few others. I didnt quit   
know what to make of Kerry. She was a good fighter, although she hadnt   
been in many fights yet, and fast! She could outrun Ax. This needless to   
say didnt please Ax much. She got on well with most of us. And enjoyed   
picking at Marco, but there was something about her. We didnt know   
much of her past. All we knew was she had come from New york. That wasnt   
much. I guess only time would tell. 

The end.   
part two comeing soon. 


End file.
